nationlifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nation Life Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Edgar Wildrat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Life11 (Talk) 2011-06-21T15:03:10 I'm not an admin ~George Augustus Hey edgar, im making you a rollback & admin. When we get more then 100 pages I'll make you a bur because I feel we should have a limited amount of burs and admins if thats alright with you, So I expect admins to be active here and to try to get others to visit. Now I realise you are very good with coding am I correct? So we need 1) lots of complex pages 2) 5 stubs per 100 page 3) a active community 4) at least 2,000 pages by the end of the year 5) a large community 6) a awesome looking main page. I made a awesome one for the Sims Medieval & I helped create the Sims Wiki one ( btw sims wiki has nearly 20,000 pages ) but I cannot spend too much time on creating lots of stuff for this wiki as im still very loyal to many other wikis such as the RuneScape one, rulers of nations, simcity, sims medieval, potco, sims, so I'll need a good team of admins and active users to help out. Life11@admin 22:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that, WHen I was about to promote you some vandal deleted like 700 pages on the Sims wiki, so I had to go help rollback them and delete the user, but anyways after reading this you should be a admin! ps. try to get more users. Life11@admin 22:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) okay, So im trusting you to edit the welcome message and explain the wiki. Such as the rules, what you can do, and all that. btw do you like the background? Life11 02:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Im going to change the main colour though, Its just a little bright in my opinion. Life11 03:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) okay I have done everything to change my admin colour but its not working. So im going to ask you if you could make the colour red ( as it is ) but make it easier to see the words. I know im asking you a lot of stuff, but seriously I just cant figure it out. So possibly a red that doesn't blend in with the black wording too much. haha I've done everything. I've used my hex code generator, added words, everything! but for the life of me I can't get it to work Life11@President of the Wiki 03:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) okay so did you add the new color? Because I still see my old one. Life11@President of the Wiki 03:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) nvm it works I just forgot to reload the page! thanks! Edgar... GET ONLINE!!!! We need you Scrum xD Okay wait I don't really think crap is considered cussing. I use it everyday, But if we are aiming for 11 year olds or -10 then we should consider it cussing. Currnetly our audience is 13+ I guess, Life11@Admin 03:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) with all due respect, u just banned pears brother, who was simply contributing to the site...they both go on the wikis if u havent noticed... May I remind you that before banning someone it must be presented to the UFN and must be voted on by the admins. Therefore I am unbanning Carlos & Pears. Prime Minister Putnik Revik@Admin 04:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Its okay :( Is there anyway to fix the uh background thing? Because editing pages is very difficult when you can't see what your typing. Prime Minister Putnik Revik@Admin 04:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) kk Prime Minister Putnik Revik@Admin 04:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RP.VP Im waiting for John to get back, Im giving him my pardon for inactivity because I realise hes in Greece right now. Try to message him and tell him he needs to get back on or his VP spot goes to Edgar in 2-3 weeks. For some reason I can't get in contact with him. Prime Minister Putnik Revik@Admin 19:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I was cleaning up stubs and all that, I Forgot to take away the uh message thing. But it was more or less a test. I thought that every month we could check every page and delete spam, etc. Prime Minister Putnik Revik@Admin 22:02, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: USA You do have a point and besides users come and go they are became active and inactive and four years is such a long time. Superbike10 02:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry but I got a another wiki to run I am bureaucrat and admin at Ben 10 Planet your welcome to come and drop by. Ben10.wikia.com Superbike10 02:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Urgent Edgar, I am handing over the power of President of Nation Life to you. This is only for a short period of time, as I have promised to help the Sims wiki again. I expect you to make this wiki bigger, more organized, and to get more active users. In 2-3 weeks ( or sooner ) I will be taking my position as President of Nation Life again, so you'll have about that much time to make this wiki better. Thank you so much for all your help, Sir Life11 23:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What... The....? How could you, Edgar....? HOW FRIKKEN COULD YOU!?!?!?! (P.S, I am keeping my username, disowned by you (as apparently on Wiki,) or not! -_- ) Lord William Yellowbones of England Plus, YOU DID NOT EVEN PUT A FRIKKEN REASON WHY!!!!!! Lord William Yellowbones of England Too late for sorry. I actually have some people offering for me to do things. (not telling you who or what) and I am actually thinking about doing it, all.....Because.....Of you. I have EVERYONE in the EITC saying they will risk their life to protect me, so do not go declaring me an outlaw, or kill-on-sight kinda crap, or you will have a world of pain and things you never expected you could handle...... EVERYONE is raging with fury on you..... On John..... On everyone associated with you. So just be ready for ANYTHING, understand? Samuel, Johnny Goldtimbers, Johnny Coaleaston, Sven Daggersteel, Captain Andrew...... ALL OF THEM HATE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!!!!!!! I shall never forgive you..... Fair thee well, Father Edgar! Lord William Yellowbones of England Oh trust me... You DO friggin' care...... You will find out soon enough.......... I do not friggin' care if I am discharged from your friggin' family. I do not friggin' need you. I got everything I friggin' need to do as I mensioned ^ there..... You will soon wish you never friggin' disowned me. I will friggin' make sure of it, and so will everyone else... :) Lord William Yellowbones of England